Kimi no Yasashii Zetsubou
by KaitouKimara
Summary: As if a small girl can survive when she discovers her two older brothers aren't who they say they are. One's a killer, and the other may be the terrorist known as Zero! How did they become her brothers in the first place anyway?
1. Chapter 1

_Code Geass R2 - Kimi no Yasashii Zestubou _

I've only written one chapter, so make a review if you want me to keep writing :3

This fanfic is a rewrite of a Code Geass fanfic I had deleted: _Lifeless Geass_. I had decided to redo the story while editing some things (I had commited a major mistake in my story, and I couldn't fix it) So, if anyone has read my previous story, well here is the newer version (I don't know how much different it's going to be)

**Summary:**

Kimberli Lamperouge is a smart 14 year old girl, in high school earlier than normal. She has two older brothers, Lelouch, the very caring and yet sometimes a bad influence, and Rolo, the kind and sometimes nervous one. Kimi, although frightened very easily, always loved excitement. She usually tries to go with Lelouch when he goes off to gambling, but he doesn't let her go. Until our story starts..

In this tale, it's Code Geass R2, but with another girl added woven into the threads of this anime. This girl discovers Lelouch's secret even before her own memories return. So, how in the world do _you _think she's gonna cope with this scariness? Can she make herself braver? Can she get her memories back before Lelouch finds out she knows, and if she gets them back, then what?

If you wanna find out, REVIEW D:

Okay, enjoy! :3

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**------------------------------------**

"Go go go!" Lelouch cried when he jumped into the motorcycle side, "Hurry, Rolo!"

"Nii-san!" Rolo said, looking around rapidly, "I..I don't have the key, I thought you had it!"

Lelouch looked at his 16 year old brother, "You don't have it? Rivalz said he didn't have it either! And he owns this damn thing..."

Rolo blinked nervously, sitting on the driver's seat. He was told Lelouch had the key, so he didn't bother trying to get it himself. And Lelouch was told that Rolo had the key, so he didn't bother trying to get it either, since Rivalz said he didn't have his own key to his motorcycle.

So, if neither Lelouch, Rolo nor Rivalz had the key, then who does? There was barely any time left, Coach Villeta would catch them even before they left the school.

"I hear my older brothers need Rivalz's key?"

Lelouch and Rolo turned their heads, and Lelouch smiled, "Oh, Kimi, you're a lifesaver, you've got the key?" He reached out from the motorcycle, "Come on, hand it over!"

There was a nice laugh from the little 14 year old high schooler who stood there. Her medium dark curly blonde hair that touched her shoulder bobbed and her purple with a hint of blue eyes sparkled.

"Why should I hand it if I'm not going anywhere?" Kimi smiled.

Rolo blinked, "Imou-chan...!"

Kimi looked behind her, "Oh, I believe I hear Villeta-sensei coming this way, Onii-tachi." Her grin grew wider, "You can't escape without the key to your escape car."

She rested her hands on her hips, "And there's no time to search me for the key, so whatever shall you do now?"

Her plan worked just like she thought. Lelouch had grabbed her wrist and pulled her in the small seat in front of him, "Give him the key already!"

Kimi nodded, stuck her fingers in her stockings and pulled out Rivalz's keys, tossing it to Rolo. Rolo instantly started the motor and they sped forward, Lelouch wrapping his arms around his sister's waist to keep her from falling out.

"Woo hoo!" Kimi cried happily as they sped out of the school, "I knew my plan would work!"

As they vanished, Shirley watched from the window of one of the buildings.

"Oh, Lelou.." she thought, "At it again...and this time your own sisters with you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Goodness." Lelouch said, "At least let me have my freedom after school." He shook his head and gave Kimi a pair of glasses to wear to protect her eyes, because her wrist was covering her face.

"But, that's because you've been skipping all those classes, Nii-san." Rolo kept his eyes on the road as they drove along the highway.

Kimi was leaned forward resting her elbows on the front, enjoying the wind now that her eyes were protected, "Rolo, you know Lelouch thinks their flat out arduous, right?"

Lelouch had a piece of bread with him, and he tore some and held it out to Rolo, "It's a snack from the President."

Rolo hesitated, and when he leaned over to get it, they almost fell off the highway.

Kimi shrieked and grabbed whatever piece of her seat she grabbed a hold of.

"Whoah, you okay?" Lelouch asked quickly to his sister, but Kimi only looked back at him with no more fear in her face. More like she experienced an adreniline rush.

"Now, that..was amazing." She said.

Lelouch smiled at her, and Kimi looked back forward on the road, and over to the side.

She sighed to herself, thinking of different things, "_Well, 'tis been a year since that rebellion that Zero incited, the Black Rebellion...so, Area 11 has calmed down quite alot. Back during the incident, there were alot of rumours. Me and my too older brothers even thought about returning back to the mainland Britannia. But...I kind of like it here better._"

That was when Rolo broke the silence, "Did you submit your future course inquiry, Nii-san?"

Kimi and Lelouch looked at him, as Rolo continued, "Villeta-sensei's was rather angry about it. Are you going to college?"

"I haven't decided." Lelouch replied, "I'm rather tired of being a student, however, the thought of being used by other people is..."

Kimi laughed softly, "That's just like you, Lelouch."

But she looked away from her brother, "_But, it's pointless, isn't it?"_ She thought, "_Even if he went into the workforce, there's always going to be big enterprises and nobles sitting at the top, a completed world."_

As they stopped at a stoplight, she noticed the giant T.V on the side of the building. A row of prisoners were being excecuted right there, live, for all the world to see.

Her hand, which was on the side of the motorcycle, tightened it's grip unless Lelouch gently laid a hand on it. Of course he knows what she's thinking. He's her brother, he knows practically everything.

She looked away, "_We're just being pieced into hierarchy made by grown-ups_." The man on the screen was shouting out things about the Elevens not being a proper race and how they should be controlled and educated.

"_The Elevens lost_." Kimi lowered her head, "_They had no power. Had they not done anything, they wouldn't have been downgraded to a remedial area territory_." She sighed once more, "_Zero, how foolish you are. No matter what you do, the world is..."_

She didn't even bother to finish her thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ah, so cool!" Kimi leaped out from her seat, "So this is the Babel Tower! It's so nice to know where my brother goes to gamble in chess! Who knows, maybe I can play chess myself!"

"You were never supposed to come here in the first place." Lelouch removed his glasses, "And Rolo just needed to bring me here."

Kimi leaned forward, "But, if I wasn't there earlier before we left, I would've still had the key and YOU would've been caught and forced to take 20 laps in the gym!"

Lelouch flinched, "It's still dangerous. This match will be illegal."

"Counseling won't cut it this time." Rolo reminded him as he took off his helmet.

"Police? Please."

"But, why?" Rolo's short brown hair looked brighter from the light in the parking lot, "Nii-san, you're not in need of dire money, right?"

"Obviously, he wants to fight stronger opponents." Kimi grinned.

Lelouch grabbed his chess suitcase, and began walking, his siblings following behind.

XXXXX

But, as they rode up the elevator in the who knows, 100 story building?, Kimi thought as she stared out the windows, "_Just a lie. A way to kill time, I bet. Maybe he---"_

"Kimi."

Kimi turned her head to Lelouch who was holding his left hand out to her. Realizing what he wanted, she shook her head, "Ohhh no."

"Ohhh yes." Lelouch smirked.

"I'm not gonna have myself being dragged around by a protective older brother!" Kimi shoved her hands behind her back.

Lelouch looked at her for a second, then in an instant, pressed every single button on the elevator wall. Kimi gasped in shock.

Rolo made a small smile, "I guess we'll come get you when we're done, Imou-chan."

Kimi gave a shout of frustration and as soon as the elevator door began to move, she had grabbed Lelouch's hand and he yanked her out of the elevator.

Now keeping a hard grip on her right hand, Lelouch smiled, "I'm glad you comply, Kimi."

Kimi rolled her eyes, then as they began to walk through, Kimi forgot her anger and gazed around in wonder. "Casino.." she murmured, "Nice..."

It had everything a casino usually has. Slots, card games, the rich people. It's just that Kimi hasn't technically been in one before.

The siblings walked through a little bit, and Kimi gaped at the sight of a wrestling match in the casino too. People could watch from high place as different random guys would attempt to kill each other.

They watched the scene for a few seconds, when Rolo whispered, "Nii-san, let's go home. This place--"

"It's alright, no?" Lelouch interrupted, "It's rather simple to understand. Look."

Kimi raised her head to see some Britannian people on the other side, cheering the wrestlers on they beat each other up.

"We, Britannians, are the ones laughing and playing," Lelouch looked serious, "The Elevens are the ones laughed at and working. Even if we take our eyes away from this, the end result is.."

"But, even so.." Rolo started.

"I get it." Kimi said, "But its the truth." Lelouch began to pull her away as he walked in another direction, "The Elevens lost twice."

"Once under Prime Minister Kururugi, and once under Zero." Lelouch said, "They are powerless, yet they rebel---"

Suddenly I bumped into his back cause he stopped, then I heard a woman's voice, "Ah, forgive me!"

I looked over, and I saw a very attractive pink haired woman, wearing a pink bunny outfit. Kimi blinked. Apparantly Lelouch had accidently knocked into this woman, and the woman spilled something on him.

"It's all right." Lelouch said simply, as the woman tried to wipe up the mess.

"But I'm an Eleven, and you're a Britannian student." The woman didn't look up at him.

"Then, all the more." Lelouch let go of Kimi's hand and kneeled down in front of the woman, "I don't like this. This brandishing of my status."

"But, people with no power must bear it with patience," The woman looked at Lelouch in the eyes, and Kimi saw her eyes were blue, "Even if it's towards the wrong people."

"You shouldn't push your values on my brother." Kimi butt in, and the lady looked at her, probably a little surprised that a 14 year old was in a casino.

"Forgive me." The lady repeated, flipping her cloth she was cleaning with around, and Kimi blinked. Did she have some thing in her hand?

Suddenly the woman was yanked back as a Britannian man had grabbed her hair.

"Let me take a look at your face." He said, inspecting the woman, "Hmm, nice merchandise."

Lelouch stood up, as another guy said, "I'm happy for you that your bunny hunting today resulted in many prizes!"

That's when Kimi noticed three other women dressed as bunnies, only they were handcuffed.

"I'm not merchandise!" The pink haired lady protested.

"You are." The noble said, "The people who do not win have no win." He then cracked some walnuts in his hands, "Curse your own powerless birth. Even His Majesty said it."

"The Emporer.." Lelouch widened his eyes.

"'The survival of the fittest.'" The noble smiled, "That is the rule of the world."

"Nii-san." Rolo whispered, "He's from the mafia."

Kimi couldn't take it anymore, "How arrogant." She said out loud, "You think you're the 'fit' one?" She shook her head smiling.

The noble stood up, the pink lady's hair still in his hand, "Girlie, this is the world of adults."

"Then, between a student and the world of adults--"

Lelouch shoved her back, "Let's determine who's on the "fit" side, with this for now." He opened his briefcase, revealing the items for a chess game. Then for a split second, he looked at Kimi with one of those scary serious "I-am-SO-gonna-kill-you-when-we-get-home" looks.

"With chess?" The noble asked.

"Nii-san, don't!" Rolo cried.

"It's too late." The noble said, and he looked at his bodyguard friends, "Right?"

The bodyguard friends began to laugh along with their employer, and the noble let go of the woman, "Students know absolutely nothing at all."

"That's not accurate, Mr. Black King."

The noble raised an eyebrow.

Kimi smiled, "That's right. You're rather popular in this part of the world, right?" She was elbowed rather hard in the space between her heart and her armpit by Lelouch.

"Oh, so your smart older brother challenges me knowing this, huh?" The noble cracked his walnuts.

Kimi tried not to jump around in excitement, even though the sharp pain from Lelouch's elbow was unbearable.

"_Finally, I get to watch Lelouch play chess!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Checkmate." Lelouch said, as he placed his piece on the board.

Mr. Black King twitched, "I-Impossible!"

"A student won!" Someone in the crowd whispered.

"I can't believe the Black King lost..." Another person said.

"He easily beat the King..."

"It appears your side wasn't fit enough to survive." Lelouch remarked, smiling. Kimi's mouth was wide open, and Rolo kept a rough hand on her shoulder to keep her from exploding with happiness.

The Black King shrugged, "What to do now? If rumors of this were to spread, I wouldn't have any face to hang onto anymore."

"I don't have a tendency to spread rumors--"

"No, student." The Black King interrupted, "I'm reffering to the cheap shot you pulled."

"Cheap shot?" Lelouch asked, blinking in surprise.

"What a bad boy..."

"Wait a second--!"

"A cheap shot in chess?" The pink bunny woman asked in shock.

"There's no way.." Rolo whispered.

"You've got to be kidding!" Kimi shouted, practically punching Rolo away and she stepped forward, "My brother did not cheat and you can't prove it! You all damn well know you can't cheat in chess!"

The Black King looked at her, then turned his head back to hid bodyguards, "Arrest the student. Now, time to create some evidence."

Lelouch stood up, "You dirty adult!"

"There is no value to things that are "right"..." The Black King had pulled out a gun.

Suddenly becoming frightened, Kimi held her arms out in a futile attempt to keep the bodyguards away.

The Black King just laughed, "Pitiful."

One of the bodyguards came up to Kimi and quickly grabbed her hair, yanking it really hard, and Kimi cried out in pain. Then she was thrown onto the floor and she rolled about 5 feet.

"Kimi!" Lelouch cried, but before he could move, the bodyguards had grabbed him and shoved his head onto the table.

Suddenly everything began to shake rapidly, lights began to flicker, and people began to panic. Kimi weakly raised her head and saw the Black King and the pink bunny lady.

"Terrorist?!" The Black King exclaimed, and then immediately the pink bunny girl ripped off her ears, punched the guy in the face, then flipped around and kicked him one more time, and he fell down.

Kimi suddenly felt herself being lifted up onto her feet, and she winced.

"Kimi, are you alright?!" It was Lelouch, and Kimi nodded.

Then the bunny girl grabbed Lelouch's wrist, "Come, this way!" She pulled him and Kimi throughout the chaos.

"Wait!" Kimi cried, "What about Rolo?!"

"Nii-san! Imou-chan!" Rolo shouted, running.

It suddenly grew darker as the roof collapsed and several Knightmares came reeling down into the casino.

If Kimi wasn't in terrible pain, and if she wasn't in danger, she would've thought the sight was amazing.

Lelouch, trying to support her sister from falling, watched in shock and fear, "What is this? What's happening? What's happening?!"

Kimi was thinking of the same thing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rolo had pushed the bunny girl back and now had control of where Lelouch and Kimi were running.

"Nii-san, this way!" He said.

"Slow down, Rolo, Kimi's hurt!" Lelouch kept his arm around Kimi's waist.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Kimi said, "I was just thrown 20 feet. No need to worry. But.." They ran through the mall section of the floor, "What are the remnants of the Black Knights doing here, Lelouch?"

Then another Knightmare different from the others came through the glass roof and landed in front of Lelouch and Kimi.

"WHOAH! THAT IS HUGE!!" Kimi's eyes were wide, and Lelouch pulled her back closer to him.

The Knightmare held it's hand out to the siblings and it looked like it was doing some scanning thing.

Then more Knightmares came, and Rolo said happily, "It's the Britannian army!"

Bullets were then shot too close to Lelouch, Rolo and Kimi, and then ran out of the way.

Kimi found a door, then ran through, "Onii-tachi, in here!"

Lelouch and Rolo ran in, and Kimi moved the door closed, then backed away, breathing hard.

Then she looked down, "What's going on..? That Knightmare looked like it was..." She resisted the urge to cry, but she knew she was failing miserably.

She held a wrist over her eyes as the tears came down, "O-Onii-tachi....I-I'm scared...I'm afraid one of us are going to get hurt..."

Lelouch quickly came up to her and put his arms around her, "Please don't worry, Kimi. I promise I'll get you guys out of here."

Kimi wiped her eyes, "That's right. I know you'll find a way."

Rolo nodded, "Yes, you will."

Then Kimi saw something. It looked like someone with a gun...pointed at Rolo.

Instantly she broke away from Lelouch, "ROLO!" She screamed, running up to him and pushing him to the ground as soon as the bullets were shot. Kimi tried to move herself, then felt something weird.

A strange terrible burn on her left forearm. She barely looked down to see a hole ripped in the arm of her uniform jacket, and a wound where a bullet had barely, barely scratched.

Her eyes widened. Blood has never bothered her, but the fact that she herself had this...was a little different.

There was a big explosion, and then she felt no floor.

"Why am I so accident-prone?" Was the first thought that crossed her mind.

Both of her brothers reacted at once. They practically jumped over the edge reaching for her. She did feel them, their hands in her own, then their fingertips, then nothing.

Last thing she heard was her own name being screamed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tuesdays...Apple Sauce Day...hang on, I don't even like applesauce."

She sat up, rubbing her head. How long had she been out? She realized she was on plastic. Some sort of construction plastic broke her fall.

And then she came to her senses, "Lelouch...Rolo..." She looked up into darkness, "Onii-tachi!!"

Her voice only echoed. She grabbed her cell phone and opened it. But there was no signal.

"_No signal?"_ She thought, "_At this rate, we're...my brothers! I've gotta help them!"_

She began limping up the stairs as fast as she could, clutching her forearm, which thankfully wasn't bleeding. She was very lucky to have only a barely grazed wound, but it burned like crazy.

"_I can't let my brothers think I'm weak. Just because of my age and size doesn't mean I shouldn't ignore them!_" She ran higher and then she reached a certain floor.

She ran around a corner, and then covering her mouth, gave a quiet muffled scream.

Dead bodies. Everywhere. Gone. Dead. Covered in blood.

"Dead.." She kept repeating the word in her mind. She suddenly felt dizzy.

She looked around a big, then she widened her eyes. It was Lelouch. He was over around the other side of the room. He hadn't noticed her yet.

"Lelouch.." She whispered, tears filling her eyes. She had found her brother. She then took a step, before noticing Lelouch looking at something else.

She followed his gaze, and then backed up quickly by the wall. It was a Knightmare. It looked like the same one from before, the one that acted weird to her and her brother.

"_Was it waiting for Lelouch?"_ She thought, as the door on the back of the Knightmare opened, "_Is the pilot going to kill Lelouch?! I can't let him, what should I---"_

"Lelouch." A firm feminine voice from the Knightmare came out suddenly. The Knightmare turned, and there was a woman in a white, red and yellow suit standing there. Kimi thought she looked beautiful, with long lime green hair and gold eyes, what was a pretty girl like her piloting a Knightmare for?

"We've come for you, Lelouch." The woman said, "I am your ally." Some light began to shine on her, "Britannia is your enemy."

Kimi blinked. "_Should I move? N-No, I need to wait 'till the right moment."_

The mysterious lady then said, "You and I made a pact, no? Only I know who you truly are."

Lelouch then stood up, and he said something Kimi couldn't hear. Then after some hesitation, he began to walk toward the green-haired girl.

This was her chance. She needed to run in there, grab her brother, and get out. She then took a step, and then.

BANG

She froze. Who just shot a gun? She looked down to see if there was any blood seeping out of her. Then she saw the girl was falling over. It looked so slowly.

Then the girl whispered, "Le-Lelouch..."

Lelouch then ran forward and caught the girl as soon as she fell over.

"Hey!" Lelouch cried, but the girl didn't respond. Kimi could tell she was already dead.

Looking forward, she saw several soldiers and a Knighmare in the middle of them.

"The Britannian Army?" She whispered to herself.

Suddenly all the soldiers came running with some sort of thing strapped to their backs, and they began shooting purple fire all over the dead bodies.

"Hey!" Lelouch cried, "What are you all doing?! Wait a sec--"

There was suddenly screaming, and Lelouch shouted, "Hey, they're still alive!!"

Two gunshots, then silence. Lelouch looked back.

The Knightmare opened and a guy popped out, "Thank you for your role, Lelouch Lamperouge."

"Role?" Lelouch asked, "What are you talking about?"

"We have been watching you for quite some time." The man pulled out a small book, and then reads: "6:59, wakes up. 7:12, watch news and eats breakfast with brother and sister. No opinion towards the contents of the news. 8:45, goes to school. Skip homeroom and the first session and read a book on the roof. The second session, physics.."

"That's my..." Lelouch whispered, "..schedule..for today."

Kimi stayed frozen on the spot around the corner, trying to ignore all the burning bodies and the purple fire making her sweat.

"Call it a breeding log." The man said, "For the bait."

"Bait?"

"Or you can call it a trap. One to lure out that witch...C.C!"

"Wait a second!" Lelouch cried, "If you know my schedule, then you must know where my sister is! Where is she?!"

"Your "sister's" location is unknown to us. It's most likely that girl simply perished in the ambush."

Kimi couldn't move at the moment. She knew Lelouch had to survive a little bit of thinking she was dead.

"Am I too scared to move?" She thought, "Is that why I'm being so quiet? If it's better that one of us survives, then shouldn't Lelouch live on and not me?!"

"But, what's going on here?!" Lelouch shouted, "Why won't you tell me?!"

"I am a baron." The stranger in the Knightmare replied, "I have no intention of talking with the bait any longer. Now, it's time for the execution. There are no longer and witnesses now."

All of the soldiers on the ground all pointed their guns to Lelouch and the dead girl known as C.C in his arms.

"_No more being frightened, Kimi."_ Kimi thought, clenching her fists, "_I'll make a distraction, I'll make them all go after me. I know Lelouch will get the message to run away when they're not looking."_

She started slowly moving closer. Maybe she could grab some rocks? There had to be something she could do!

She then turned her head to get one last glance at her brother. But then something happened. The dead girl moved. Kimi's eyes widened.

The girl actually sat up, grabbed Lelouch and..kissed him!

Kimi's jaw dropped, "_What the..?_!" She took a step back, fear coming back, "S_-She just came back to life_?!"

She saw something flash between the two as they kissed. Something was going on.

Then they broke apart, and then Lelouch spoke, but he sounded so different, "Before you execute me, answer a question for me." The zombie girl and him stood up.

All the men gasped, and one of them exclaimed, "She's alive! But she was shot through the heart!"

Lelouch began taking a few steps forward, "If powerlessness is a sin, then is power justice? Is revenge a sin? Is friendship enough for justice?"

"There is neither sin nor justice." The Baron replied, "All that remains for bait is the truth known as death."

Kimi blinked, "Le-Lelouch.." She whispered.

"I see." Her brother said, "Then, you shall all leave behind the truth."

He then swiped his left hand in front of him, "Lelouch Vi Britannia commands you..." He then stretched it to his left, and Kimi saw something different in his eye.

There was a red glowing symbol in his left eye. She wasn't sure if she was delusional or not. But it looked real.

"All of you..." His changed eye widened, "Die!!"

Right before he said the word "die" Kimi looked over to her left to where all the men and the Baron was. There was a red flash.

"It can't be.." The Baron started, but then stopped.

All of their eyes were outlined in a glowing red. And they all said, "Yes, Your Highness!"

The soldiers pointed their machine guns at each other, and the Baron pointed a handgun right at his neck.

And they all pulled the trigger, while Lelouch stood there watching their blood go everywhere without changing expression.

Kimi, her eyes wide, tried not to trip as she backed up. She couldn't be seen. Not now.

That wasn't Lelouch anymore. No it wasn't.

"No.." Tears filled her eyes, "He's still Lelouch. He's just...not my brother anymore."

She couldn't fully comphrehend what was going on around her, and when the other Knightmares crashed through the roof, she was already gone.

* * *

Well, that's my first chapter! I hope you think this story could be interesting (I'm not sure what to do with Kimi in the 2nd chapter during the battle of the second episode, I could take suggestions :D)

Okay, thanks for reading! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Sort of short chapter, but when I got no reviews, I decided to post another chapter :3

Enjoy this one, if anyone's reading.. .

Chapter 2

"_So...that's how it all is_." Kimi ran down the several steps of the building, "_That zombie girl brought something back into Lelouch's mind, giving him some power by smooching him. Wait..."_

She kept contemplating, "_Lelouch acted like he already knew what that power is. Like, he's already used it before, I bet."_

"_What kind of power was it anyway?"_ She grabbed the handrail when things shook, "_Some sort of mind control? He tells them to die, and they just kill themselves like that...?"_

She stopped to breathe, "_He's definately done it before. But now, I've got to get out of here."_

"Hey!" A voice suddenly came, and Kimi turned around suddenly to find soldiers run up.

The first thing that came out of her mouth was, "Are you the Black Knights?!"

"No, we're the Britannian Military." One of the soldiers replied, "Are you a student? What are you doing here?"

Kimi shrugged, rubbing her scraped forearm, "Thank goodness you're Britannians. I'm trying to find my brothers, and I'm trying to get out."

"We thought this building was cleared already." A soldier said, "C'mon, we'll escort you out of here and get you to a hospital."

When they started going, Kimi said, "No hospital. Just help me get out of this place, and I'll simply go back to my school."

Right then there was another extremely big explosion from way above their heads. It began to shake so hard, that when Kimi fell down, everything turned black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"That symbol..."_

A flash of white.

"_So familiar..."_

Swirl of darkness.

"_Like, I can imagine the way you feel..."_

She felt her bare body floating.

_"..if you had that thing in your eye_."

Her hair levitated in the blackness.

"_Why does it seem so familiar? Could it be that I...."_

She thought she heard an explosion, but her eyelids were still closed.

"_Could it be that I..."_

She realized she couldn't feel her legs.

"_Could it be that I already know this feeling_...?"

Then, finally..

"_Have my memories been erased, too_?!"

..her eyes opened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A familiar voice came from the blackness Kimi's body floated in, "Guys, she's waking up!"

"About time! She's been out for too long, I must say."

"Oh, shut up, Rivalz, just look at her bandages! The poor thing went through alot!"

"Imou-chan's awake?"

Her eyes then were open, and she blinked. She saw four heads looking over her.

"Shirley-san.." She recognized the teenage girl with the bright red hair and gold eyes, blinking down at her.

She noticed the other two, "Rivalz-san, President." She turned her head a little more and saw Rolo, "Rolo.."

"Ah, thank goodness!" The President of the Ashford Academy Student Council, Milly, stood up straight and smiled, "The shrimp of our council has finally awoken!"

"What happened to me?" Kimi asked quietly, looking around, recognizing the infirmary of the school.

"Well, we heard Britannian soldiers found you in the building, but when an explosion happened, you fell and was knocked out." Rolo smiled softly, "I'm so relieved. Me and Nii-san thought we lost you when you vanished down several stories."

"Nii-san.." Kimi blinked in fright when the memories of Lelouch going through that transformation came back to her, "Rolo, where's Lelouch?"

"Oh, Lelou's fine." Shirley replied for Rolo, "In fact, he couldn't spend any time with you because he had to go do some make up classes with Villeta-sensei. So, we promised him we'd watch over you."

Kimi glanced down at her left forearm, and saw it was bandaged. She noticed she had a few other bandages as well, but very small.

Rivalz excitedly said, "That was so lucky of you, to have missed a bullet by THAT much! You only have a small graze!"

"But.." Milly sounded a little serious, "There is a possibility that the wound will..."

They all looked at one another, and Kimi said, "That's alright. You don't have to tell me about whatever."

She sat up slowly, "What I wanna do is get up."

"Imou-chan, are you sure?" Rolo stepped forward, "I don't think you're ready to get up yet."

"I'm fine." Kimi said, "Now, where's my uniform..?"

"Oh, about that..." Milly smiled, "We had to get rid of it. It had a hole on the arm sleeve, and it was dirty and such. Due to your size right now, I'm afraid there are no more female uniforms at the moment."

Kimi blinked, "Then..what am I gonna wear to school?"

Milly patted Kimi's head, "Well, there is ONE idea of mine..."

"Lemme guess, there is a male uniform which might just fit me, President?"

Confused, Milly said, "I thought you'd be annoyed."

"Why would I be?"

Shirley laughed, "Oh, Kimi-chan, always never being bothered by things!"

Kimi then asked, "What happened to the Babel Tower while I was out? How come the Black Knights attacked?"

The council exchanged glances again, and Rivalz said, "We're not really sure, but...."

"But what?" Kimi then realized that Rolo wasn't in the room anymore. She blinked, but didn't say anything.

"ZERO'S BACK AND THE BABEL TOWER COLLAPSED!!!!" Shirley blurted.

Kimi's eyes widened, "Wha--?" But inside her mind she smiled, "_My fear has been confirmed. Now all I need to do is think about Rolo. Is he really my brother, too?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't do this by myself!" Lelouch complained as he worked on the food they were making in the kitchen, "Why am I the only one doing it?!"

"What can I do about it?" Milly blinked, "Rivalz has no sense of taste. The other one..."

They were interrupted when Shirley's mixer in her bowl started acting weird and she gasped loudly.

"..can't do small tasks." Lelouch finished, shaking his head, "I get it."

"So lovely of you to be sincere." Milly said in a amused voice, now standing back to back with him, "But people like you are usually the ones with no earnings potential, no?"

"He's even got a housekeeping book." A voice from the doorway said.

Lelouch, who thought Rivalz said that, turned his head and demanded, "How did you know that?!"

"Oh, so you do have one." A girl that the council knew walked in casually. She was in the same school year as Lelouch, Shirley and Rivalz, but nobody really knew her age.

This young lady was someone nobody really talked to. Mostly because she sounded weird. On her first day in Ashford Academy she had told the school she wasn't a fan of boredom, even though she seemed to look boring herself. She wasn't ugly, her straight dark blue hair reaching her waist and her wide square bangs right over her eyebrows. But about her eyes was a different story.

Her eyes were a brilliant deep lavender, which some of the male student body thought was very pretty, but thing is, those eyes didn't sparkle like normal kids. Even with the sun shining right in her face her eyes still looked lifeless and blank. She only smiled when she giggled about something, but after that the smile was gone.

The only person who mostly became friends with her was Kimi, Lelouch's sister.

Lelouch turned his head, "Oh, Bernkastel-san. I didn't mean to act harsh, I thought Rivalz spoke." That was another odd thing. Bernkastel was the only name anyone knew of her. She didn't give her first, and nobody even knew if Bernkastel was even her last name or not. Bernkastel was the name of a very old wine that is rare nowadays.

"How would that be me?" Rivalz smirked, "My voice doesn't sound like an emo bottle of wine."

Bernkastel ignored Rivalz's teasing, "Your sister is recovering quite well. In fact, she'll be in your presence in 3...2.....1...."

"Hello, everybody!" Kimi strolled in. But at that moment, Shirley screamed when her bowl mixer went crazy, and she fell backwards, the bowl plopping on her head.

Kimi leaned forward, scratching the bandage on her forearm, "Do you want me to get you a towel, Shirley-san?"

"I can get it myself." Shirley replied in a cranky voice.

Lelouch turned his head and grinned, "Ah, Miss Kimi, how are you recovering?"

"Pretty nicely, my friend." Kimi smiled, but Lelouch notice her smile seemed...a little awkward.

She put her arms around his waist as he cooked, "Mmm, smells good."

"I'd hug you back but we'd all burn to death." Lelouch just ended up giving her a kiss on the head, "I'm so glad you're doing okay now."

Bernkastel began peeling potatoes with Rivalz without putting on an apron, "Sibling love knows no boundaries."

Rivalz stared at the mysterious girl.

"President," Lelouch said, "Can I ask something?"

"I may not answer you," Milly looked over her shoulder, "But go ahead."

"We're throwing a party today to mark the survival of Kimi, Rolo and me, right?"

"Yup, you three have survived a terrorist incident!" She came up next to him, "Gosh, Shirley was in panic-mode!"

She then imitated Shirley's voice, "If my Lelou died, I'd..."

"Where's Rolo, anyway?" As Rivalz asked this question, Shirley ran up behind Milly and covered her mouth quickly.

"I asked him to come, but.." Kimi shrugged, watching Milly struggle, "I guess he's a bit naive."

"Is that why he has no friends?" Bernkastel asked, standing close to Kimi.

"You should say he's a gentle person!" Shirley said.

"Hey, you're getting stuff on me." Milly said.

"Oh, sorry." Shirley quickly let go.

"Gosh, now I'm all sticky!"

Bernkastel only blinked, "Being sticky is the first steps to being bored."

Kimi smiled, but then, after glancing at Lelouch, looked sadly away, "_I don't know what to think anymore...all these people are my friends. And now, Lelouch is...is someone different_."

She clenched her fists, "_Lelouch is Zero. The only reason why the Black Knights came to Babel Tower in the first place was to get Lelouch and restore his memories. Now he knows who he is, his birdy power is back. And yet...she's still pretending to be my brother. I'm so confused."_

With one hand she clutched her head, and Bernkastel looked at her, "You seem to be thinking extra hard today, Kimi."

Kimi looked over, "Um, n-no, just a small headache."

Milly rolled her eyes, "Rolo did tell you it was too early to leave the infirmary. Oh, by the way, here's your new uniform for now."

She went to the corner of the kitchen and picked up a folded male school uniform and handed it to Kimi, and she grinned.

Lelouch eyed the uniform, "Why are you giving my sister the male outfit?"

"It's alright, Lelouch. It'll cover my bruises. I'll feel much better if nobody can see." Kimi smiled.

XXXXX

She went through class as usual, but she didn't pay much attention to anything, as puzzling thoughts soared through her open mind.

"_If Lelouch is Zero, then why isn't he doing anything? President and the others told me Zero appeared on the television, but wasn't Lelouch here the whole time?"_

She absent-mindedly tapped her pencil on her desk and one of her classmates tapped her on the shoulder and held a finger to her lips. Kimi nodded and muttered a silent apology.

"_Lelouch is smart. He can make it so you see Zero and yet he's somewhere else. I'm guessing the Britannian Empire captured Zero, figured out he was Lelouch, and then what? Brainwashed him just like that?"_

She silently ate lunch with her friends, smiling when she could.

"_If Lelouch has the power to control people's minds, then it is possible for there to be a power to rewrite memories. Well, a whole year went by with Lelouch playing as me and Rolo's---"_

Suddenly she gasped, her eyes wide, and one of her friends, a girl named Mion, asked, "Are you alright, Kimi?"

Kimi nodded quickly, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thought of something."

She looked down, "_Rolo...what's Rolo's story? Has his memory been rewritten as well? But why would they do that to him? Is he really some serial killer that I don't know about? Nah, they'd kill him if he was. Maybe.."_

She blinked, "_What if Rolo was here to only keep an eye on Lelouch?! That has to be the most possible way! Is that why Lelouch is being normal? To find out more about Rolo, wondering why he was pretending to be his brother all this time? Oh my gosh..."_

"Kimi?" Mion asked again, and the other girls looked at her, "You're turning pale, Kimi. What's wrong?"

"I.." Kimi leaped to her feet, and the first thing that came out of her mouth was, "I forgot to write my essay due tomorrow!"

All the 17 year old girls gasped, and Mion exclaimed, "Wow, Kimi, you're really in hot water now!"

"I..I know, and I..I'm going to write it right now!" Kimi turned, and was far away from the older girls when she stopped, then, panting, leaned against the hallway wall.

"_Lelouch might be normal to find out more about Rolo, then control him when he gets the chance. But..."_

Her eyes widened in fear, "_Won't that mean he'll be finding out more about me?! And then, control me when he gets the chance_?!"

She shook her head, "_No, I can't let him. There's nothing I can do now but wait. Wait for something to happen_."

Beginning to walk, she thought, "_And hope Lelouch--er--Zero doesn't notice any difference in my behavior...If there is.."_

She glanced over her shoulder, "_It'll be "Sayounara, Kimi-chan"."_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

:D! Review, mortals D:

Kidding :D


	3. Chapter 3

Yays, chapter 3!

Have anybody guessed who the character Bernkastel is? Well, she is actually a witch from the visual novel _Umineko No Naku Koro Ni . _She is the Witch of Miracles and looks similar to Rika Furude from the anime _Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni _, made by the same person.

If you want to see what she looks like, check out the ending of Episode 5 of the newly released Umineko anime :D! (You can probably find it on YouTube, I dunno..)

Anyway, I'd like you guys to review my story please if you like it D:

Or, if I disabled the review button, TELL ME D:!!!!!

Enjoy! :3

_Chapter 3_

Lelouch went through the album in the computer, looking at all the photos from the past year.

"_Nina isn't here_." He thought, "_And Arthur was taken by Suzaku?"_

He then reached a picture which had a close up of Rolo and Kimi, linking arms and waving, while he was behind them smiling.

Lelouch blinked for a second, staring at the photo, "_Kimberli..."_ He thought, ".._The irony of your name is just sickening_."

"What's the matter?" A voice said, Lelouch stopped as Rolo came up behind him, "Looking at albums and such?" He walked up next to him, "Those are the files for the Student Council Marathon Dance, right?"

"The President's love for special events is quite problematic, Onii-tachi." Then Kimi appeared, and she was in her boy uniform.

Lelouch glanced at her, then clicked to the next picture, and Rolo said, "Ah, that's the Broken Heart contest."

"Quite sad that the President's the one handing the trophy to Rivalz, the winner." Lelouch commented, then he laughed, and Kimi smiled.

Then, out of the blue, Rolo said, "I still can't believe you managed to get away back there."

Lelouch and Kimi looked at him, and Rolo stood up straight, "They said it on the news, right? Babel Tower was completely surrounded by the army. How did you get through the siege?"

He then looked very suspicious. Kimi's purple-blue eyes blinked several times, then she said, "I...don't get it."

"What are you talking about, Rolo?" Lelouch asked, innocently as ever, "You should be asking how I got away from the terrorists, right?"

Rolo then made a small gasp, not expecting that answer.

"Shouldn't there have been an emergency escape route or something?" Kimi crossed her arms, then she said jokingly, "But that still doesn't explain why you didn't call."

"I tried to!" Lelouch playfully smacked her, "But in that situations, cell phones are kinda..."

"I see." Rolo then tightened his grip on his green cellphone.

Kimi looked down at the locket that dangled from it, "_That locket...me and Lelouch gave it to him on his birthday. October 25th...is that really his birthday_?"

She noticed Lelouch clenched his fist, then her jaw dropped when he held out a hand to Rolo and said, "Rolo, that locket. Now that I think of it, giving a guy a locket is kind of weird..."

He then began to reach for it, "I can get you something--"

"No, you can't!!" Rolo yanked his cell phone back and held it up to his chest, "I received this!"

Lelouch and Kimi's eyes were wide, and Rolo said, "That's why...it's mine..!"

"A-Ah..." Lelouch nodded, "Okay, Rolo..."

Rolo relaxed, then he looked at his locket, and Lelouch looked away, and Kimi didn't say anything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lelouch watched the T.V when Guilford challenged Zero.

"_Guilford.."_ He thought, ".._Good move_."

Suddenly the door opened, and then Bernkastel entered. Lelouch looked around awkwardly, then shut off the T.V.

"You're alone, aren't you?" Her voice was always the same.

"Um, yes, Bernkastel-san, I am." Lelouch leaned back a tad, "I thought you were with Kimi."

"Kimi is in her room, doing boring things. Besides, I've been chosen to buy a birthday present."

"Birthday?"

"Our advisor, Villeta-sensei. For someone smart, you're stupid." Bernkastel turned away, her blue hair moving along with her, "She doesn't know me well because she's too boring to talk to, so everybody made me buy the present. But, boring decisions come with boring problems."

She blinked, "Since I don't know her, I don't know what to get. I heard she likes o-sake. But who knows if she likes famous brands."

"Shall I tag along?"

Bernkastel was still emotionless, but Lelouch could tell she was a tad bit surprised.

"That is, helping you pick a present."

"I actually do not find you boring, so I guess you can come." Bernkastel shrugged, "I'm leaving now, you know."

"Okay, I'll get ready."

But the whole time, Rivalz was by the windows outside, eavesdropping on the whole thing.

"WOW!" He said to himself, "Thank you guys for the news!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lelouch?" Kimi asked as Lelouch entered the foyer, "Going somewhere?" She cocked her head.

"Ah, to help choose a present." Lelouch replied, smiling, "It's Villeta-sensei's birthday."

"Oh, I didn't know that.." Kimi blinked, "Right, I should've remembered."

Lelouch walked past her, ruffeling her curly hair, "Well, I'm off."

"Have a safe trip." Kimi waved after him, as the front door closed. She lowered her hand slowly, standing there, thinking.

"KI~MI~~" Milly suddenly appeared out of no where, throwing an arm around Kimi's shoulders.

"President?" Kimi asked.

"You're coming along too, with Rolo." Milly smiled, and Rivalz ran up, "For our communication! Because..."

Just when Shirley walked in, Milly said, "Lelouch and Bernkastel-san are going to the mall together for a birthday prese~~nt!"

Shirley gasped, "WHAT?!"

"Bern?" Kimi scratched her head, "Why was she--?"

"Lelouch just volunteered to come along with Bernkastel-san to pick out a present for Villeta-sensei!" Rivalz explained, "This trip could be the equivalent of a date!"

"Bu--But that can't be!" Shirley protested, suddenly grabbing Kimi's shoulders and shaking her, "WHY DIDN'T YOU GO WITH HIM?!"

Kimi, now dizzy, gently lifted her hands away, "I'm sorry, Shirley. I could've asked."

"GIMME YOUR PHONE!" Shirley shoved her hand into Kimi's pockets and yanked out her cell phone, then began to text rapidly.

"Shirley--!"

Milly smirked, "Wow, Shirley, you seem so anxious to make sure Kimi goes along." She then snapped her fingers, "Of course! Lelouch and Bernkastel-san won't pay attention much as they shop, so Kimi could keep a close eye on their behavior! Lelouch won't suspect Kimi herself being a spy! Shirley, you're such a genius!"

Shirley didn't pay attention, still furiously texting.

"Eh?" Kimi blinked.

"There." Shirley pressed the send button, "This message will get to Lelouch, and if he says yes, then you can go!"

"Hurry and get ready just in case!" Milly began pushing Kimi out the door in the direction of her bedroom, "Don't forget to text us the details of how they act, and remember!" She winked, "We'll be watching you!"

The door closed in Kimi's face as her cellphone rang with a text message.

Looking down, she opened her phone and groaned at the message inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"All I have is knowledge of it.." Lelouch said.

"Too bad." Was all Bernkastel said.

Lelouch was wearing a white jacket and a pale pink flannel shirt with blue tie, and Bernkastel was wearing a black dress. There was a lacy layer of white under her black skirt and around her breast there was white lace on the dress as well. Finally, a not-too-big blue ribbon bow sat on the dress right on her chest.

And Kimi wore a lavender polo shirt and with a ruffled black and purple striped skirt. Of course, she was along with him. Lelouch stupidly allowed her to go.

"What about this one?" Bernkastel lifted a wine bottle, "Looks boring to me."

"Noble Rot may be too sweet." Lelouch replied, "Maybe some Sopron." He held out a bottle so Bernkastel could see.

"**So far nothing to worry about. Target #1 is normal, Target #2 is normal."** Kimi texted on her phone, "**Do I have to keep letting you guys know**?"

"Kimi, do you see anything?" Lelouch asked.

Kimi quickly lowered her phone and just smiled, "Not really, Lelouch. Let's just keep looking."

A message appeared: "**Y give up so soon? Keep a better eye on the targets!"**

Kimi sighed, then glanced out the window of the wine shop, and spotted Rolo, Shirley, Milly and Rivalz by a hedge in the middle of the mall outside.

"This is good publishing material!" Milly said, leaning forward a little from their hiding place, "For the Society of Male-Female Interrelationshop Economy! The quiet and boring-hating Bernkastel and Lelouch! What a match!"

"But, to force the sister of Target #1 to send messages, and inviting the brother along as well?" Rivalz blinked.

"Well, Kimi too soft to refuse." Milly smiled, then she looked at Rolo, "But, Rolo's interested, isn't he? That mysterious tea-loving girl might become family one day!"

Shirley was too upset to say anything, Rivalz gasped, and Rolo whispered, "Family..."

They has now purchased a wine bottle and as Bernkastel and Lelouch walked side by side, Kimi walked behind them, texting.

"**Targets are not doing anything date-related. Can I stop now?**"

She got three messages from three different phones, all saying the same thing:

"_**NO!"**_

Then they began looking at cellphones. Bernkastel picked up one and she and Lelouch began to look at it.

As Kimi browsed through some cellphones, she thought quietly, "_Is this guy really Zero? Is he really my brother? What is Zero going to do with those executions happening tomorrow_?"

Lelouch went to go sign some papers at the counter, and Kimi moved slowly closer to him, then hid by a tall rack filled with cellphones.

Peeking over, she saw Lelouch hold a hand up to his eye, then look at the counter man, and then said something.

Kimi's eyes widened as far as they could go when she saw the counter guy suddenly look weird.

"_His birdy power_!" She exclaimed in her mind, "_He's mind controlling that guy! But what exactly could he be telling him to do_?"

She walked back near Bernkastel, her arms crossed, looking down.

"_So confusing..so confusing_..."

When she felt a hand on her shoulder, she gasped and jumped.

"It's just me!" Lelouch said reassuringly, yet Kimi didn't relax.

"You okay?" He asked, then he thought, "_She's acting weirder than usual._"

"I-I'm fine, Lelouch..!" Kimi nodded quickly, beginning to scratch the bandage on her forearm.

"Oh, okay.." Lelouch turned, but kept his eyes on her.

Kimi awkwardly walked up to Bernkastel, "Found anything interesting?"

"No." The blue-haired young woman replied, absent-mindedly tapping on the cellphones, "I wonder if I still have some plum tea..."

Suddenly Lelouch was there next to them, "Hey, guys..."

Kimi and Bernkastel turned their heads, and he said, "The President and the others are following us."

"Eh?" Kimi who had completely forgetting her role to spy on them, acted shocked.

Bernkastel turned away from them, walking to the window of the mall store, gazing out at the people walking by.

After a moment, without facing them, said, "Lelouch is right."

"But.." Lelouch reached forward, grabbed Bernkastel's shoulder, and turned her around, "I have an idea."

"Ideas are not boring." Bernkastel said simply, "I shall be happy to comply."

"Y-Yeah, sure." Kimi smiled nervously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lelouch pulled back the curtain of a fitting room in the store Alpha 14.

He then turned around to his sister and Bernkastel, "All you ladies have to do is pretend that I'm inside for a while."

"What are you going to do?" Kimi asked.

Lelouch then opened a box, revealing a blue cap, an orange jacket, and some pants, "I'll secretly leave the store and give the President a surprise."

Bernkastel's lips twitched into a small smile, in which Lelouch and Kimi gasped loudly to, "Boring job, but with interesting results." She then pulled the curtain closed.

She then turned to Kimi, "Kimi, browse through the store and keep an eye out for the President and others." She looked the other way, "You may even go outside too, pretending you're waiting outside."

Kimi blinked, "Okay, but going outside---?"

Bernkastel's voice was firm when she interrupted, which surprised Kimi, "Going outside will help with better viewing. Besides..." Her expression softened a little, "It wouldn't be boring to watch you walk around. Better than just standing."

Kimi raised an eyebrow, then said, "Yes."

Turning around and walking, she thought, "_Was Bern..trying to send me a message without Lelouch knowing? If she wants me outside, then that's what she'll get."_

She first began going through some of the clothing in the store, waiting 'till it was clear for Lelouch to already be out of the store.

After a few minutes she was outside, stretching her arms, then texted: "**Target #1 is changing in fitting room. Target #2 is waiting. And I wanna stop :("**

Suddenly a noise rang out among the mall. The sound of an alarm.

Kimi's eyes widened, "Oh, crap."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rolo burst into the control room, "Where are Nii-san and Imou-cha---"

He stopped. The room was completely empty.

"No one's here?" He said in shock.

There was then a click of a gun, and Rolo made a small gasp, and Lelouch smiled as he held the gun to Rolo's head.

"They all went looking for C.C." He said.

"You did awaken, after all?" Rolo remained serious.

"I have the spy as my slave." Lelouch informed him, "Under my absolute obedience. It seems you guys have put C.C's capture as top priority, even if it's false information." He then began to chuckle darkly.

Rolo blinked, a sweatdrop on his face.

"This birdcage-like campus.." Lelouch said, "Will now become my castle of freedom. And you and my dear "sister"..." He removed his contact, "Will be my pawn in finding Nunally.."

Suddenly, Rolo vanished, and Lelouch widened his eyes. Not only that, but his gun was gone, too.

Lelouch stood there in shock, and looked at his gun now pointed at his own head.

"Geass?" He thought in disbelief, "He stopped time?"

"Lelouch.." Rolo said quietly, "Together with that demonic eye...die."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

EEP!! D:! What will happen next?!


	4. Chapter 4

Grah, forget the rest of episode 4. I don't wanna write all that D:

You guys have already seen episode 4, do I really need to write it all out? The next chapter will pick up from episode 5 8D

Sorry I took so long. I had writer's block and didn't know much about what to do for this chapter. So I typed a little bit, added some sappyness, and suspense, and yeah, that's it. O_O

Enjoy this small chapter and look forward to the next epic one (If I post it soon O_O)

* * *

Chapter 4

"You're Geass' ability is to stop time?" Lelouch asked, still not believing it.

"I don't need to answer you." Rolo replied, the gun still to his target's head, "My order are that if Lelouch Lamperouge recovers his memories, kill him."

"Sixteen...seventeen...eighteen..." Lelouch suddenly began to count.

"What are you counting?" Rolo asked over.

"The moment you showed up, I began counting the time in my mind." He then pointed to the timer clock on one of the computers. It now was around 34 seconds, "However, that number is off right now."

"Why do you think that is?" Lelouch pressed a button and an image popped up.

It showed Lelouch saying, "...will be my pawn in finding Nunally." Then Rolo turned around, grabbed the gun from Lelouch while he was frozen, walked around him, and pointed the gun.

"Rolo, what you stopped wasn't time, but rather, my "sense" of time."

"You can't win even if you know that." Rolo said, then he thought, "_Yes, no one can live on the same time as I do."_

"You are correct, Rolo." Lelouch looked back at him, but still didn't move, "The reason why you haven't killed me immediately is because you understand, right? At this rate, you will obtain neither of the two."

"Two?"

"One is C.C, where you've made me bait to lure her out. Let me go, and I'll bring C.C."

Rolo blinked, "You're selling out C.C?"

"She's no match for what my life is worth."

"What's the other one, then?"

"I'll tell you if you'll tell me something." Lelouch opened his cellphone and, still not turning around, held it behind him so Rolo could see.

It was him and Rolo. But right between them was the little curly-haired 14 year old sister, her smile bright and her purple-blue eyes shining from the sunlight.

"You haven't forgotten about our sister, have you?" Lelouch smiled, "I just want to know who she is. And why she's here."

"The same reason you're here." Rolo titled his head downward, "We were keeping you both under control."

"What? You mean she--"

"Isn't it obvious? She has a Geass as well."

Lelouch reacted in surprise just for a second, "_So..that small and seemingly innocent girl that replaced Nunnally has a Geass, too_?"

"Now, I answered your question. Tell me the second thing I won't obtain."

Lelouch looked at him, "Your life."

Rolo smirked, "What life..."

"Rolo, what is the future?"

Rolo blinked in surprise.

"The future is hope. Does hope lie beyond your mission? What kind of future can you unlock by capturing C.C? You will just me the same. Nothing will change."

"This is my mission." Rolo replied.

Lelouch then finally turned around and faced him, and Rolo still held the gun up, "Killing me won't accomplish your mission. You wan't to capture C.C, no?"

He then said in a soft voice, "I will bring her tomorrow. Then, you will be able to grasp a new future." He smiled, "Don't worry. I won't lie. Not to you."

"Well, then, what about Kimi?" Rolo asked, raising an eyebrow, "What are you going to do with her now?"

Lelouch's hair covered his eyes, "I have nice plans for my sister. Very nice plans."

Kimi was in her room, doing her homework. Although she wasn't paying attention to her questions at all. She hadn't even changed out of her boy uniform yet.

"_Those prisoners...are going to be executed tomorrow_." She began tapping her pencil again, "_I don't know what excuse Lelouch is going to have to leave me and Rolo_."

Her muscles tensed suddenly. She then felt like punching the wall out for being so confused and scared, but she contained herself quickly.

"_Cameras..."_ She thought, "_There must be cameras in my room. Not to mention in Lelouch and Rolo's, too_."

She clenched her fists, "_Obviously Lelouch ran off earlier today just so he could find out more about all this. So, if he has control over the cameras now or something.."_

She waved the matter off, "_No, of course not. Lelouch couldn't do that in one day. Besides, he's off helping Rivalz get his motorcycle back. As for Rolo, who knows where he is."_

That was when she finally looked at her homework, and grimaced. She hadn't technically studied since the terrorist attack, so her homework was like jumbles to her, even if she is smart.

"_I had to not pay attention in class_." Kimi sighed, "_I usually don't, but I've got alot on my mind right now_."

There was a sudden knock on her door, and Kimi turned her head, "Come in."

Lelouch walked in, "Hey, Kimi. I haven't seen you all evening."

"Oh, I've been just..." Kimi shrugged as Lelouch walked up to her desk, "..doing homework."

"You haven't even answered a single question yet." Lelouch pulled up a chair next to her, "Are you having trouble with it?"

"W-Well..." Kimi stammered, "Just....I'm not feeling too good. Because of that I didn't pay attention to class today."

Lelouch looked at her with a concerned expression, "You're not feeling well? Are you sick?"

"I can't explain it."

"Can't explain it? It's a headache, right?"

"Could be."

Lelouch blinked, "You've...been acting very weird lately."

Kimi began scratching the bandage on her forearm, but she didn't reply.

Lelouch then gently grabbed her right wrist, "Let me see something." And pushed up her sleeve.

The whole time he never paid any attention to her injuries from the terrorist attack, but he widened his eyes at the black and blue bruises covering parts of her right arm.

"Kimi.." He said, too shocked to speak, "I didn't know it was..."

Kimi looked away, "Well, I was desperate to get back to you and Rolo at the Babel Tower. I might've tripped and fallen down some steps once....or twice."

Then an idea sprang into her head. An idea that would explain how strange she was acting.

"_It could save my life and keep Lelouch less suspicious about me."_ She thought, "_That way, he'll "know" that I don't know anything."_

"I thought you didn't care much..." She looked down, attempting to cry, "That's why I've been...well...not happy lately..."

Just that sentence worked just how she wanted it. Lelouch had her in his arms the next second, but it just didn't feel that normal.

"How could you be so stupid, Kimi?" He asked, hugging her tighter, her face on her side on his chest, "You know I would never do that to you. I love both you and Rolo, how could you think of that?"

"B-Because..." She closed her eyes. Where were her tears?! They were late, "It's just the way you've been acting lately. Like you've been...." What should she say next?

Lelouch sort of loosened his grip, "_So..she's already noticed. How could she? I thought I was doing a good job of being normal_."

"And also, Rolo's been a little distant and suspicious of me and you for a while..." Kimi cursed herself for not crying, "I figured I did something wrong.."

There was a small bit of silence from her brother, then he kissed her forhead, "You didn't do anything. I'll talk with Rolo tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay.." Kimi replied, then slowly pulled away, receiving another idea, "Do you...think we could go somewhere tomorrow? Just the three of us? Y'know, hanging out?"

"Oh, um..." Lelouch looked down at her homework with the empty spaces, "I..was going to plan something.."

Kimi looked down sadly, "What are you going to do?"

Lelouch hesitated, and Kimi thought slyly, "Of course we can't do anything. You've got a whole bunch of Black Knight friends you've got to save tomorrow."

"I..." Lelouch then had a brain spark of his own, "I'm going on a date."

Kimi's lavender-blue eyes almost bulged out of her head, "You? A date? I thought you said you weren't interested in girls and that for the time being I would be the only woman in your life."

"I said for the time being." Lelouch began petting her head, smiling, "I hope you'll forgive me. Maybe we'll do something another time."

"Yeah.." Kimi drummed her fingers and it was silent for a moment.

"Okay." Lelouch grabbed one of her extra pencils, "How about I help you with your homework? I bet you don't know anything about this right now."

"I hate to admit it, but yeah..." She pushed her chair back and stood up, "Let me go change real quick. I'll just take a few minutes."

She went to her drawer, grabbed her pajamas, and walked to her bathroom door, "Don't go deserting me. I'll really need your help."

Lelouch leaned back, waving his hand, "I'll try, Kim, I'll try."

Kimi entered her bathroom and shut her door. Then tried to contain some laughter as she changed clothes.

"_This is going to be so much fun_!" She thought, "_He as Zero and probably Rolo will be there! There's nothing I can do about that. Oh, I wish my memories were back."_

She rubbed her shoulder and looked in her mirror, "_Why was I put here like this?"_

XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

It was now in the morning. Lelouch was on his computer, looking at all the pictures of some of the information on Rolo. He hadn't gone through it all the way, and now, he was just about to reach the information about Kimi.

He looked at a picture he accidently pulled up while going through his files. It was the time when Lelouch, on the left, Rolo, on the right, and Kimi in the middle dozed off together, Kimi's head on Rolo's shoulder,and Rolo and Lelouch's leaned on hers. Milly thought it was so adorable that she snapped a picture of it with her cellphone.

It was actually the desktop to Kimi's laptop for several months until recently, where she changed it to just a solid color.

He glanced back at the picture, then went to the book, silent. Then he began to read.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I took so long!

I had writers block, I didn't know what to do at the time!

Now, here's a new character. Anyone know who she is? 8D

* * *

Chapter 5

"Did you hear, Kimi, did you hear?!"

Kimi looked up from her book, "Hm? Wha?"

Her fellow classmates surrounded her around the tree, all of them eager to tell her the news. One girl managed to say it all first.

"The Knight of Seven, Kururugi Suzaku, has just transferred here!"

Kimi blinked, "The guy who captured Zero that one time?"

"Yeah!" Another girl said, "He's in the same class as your brother, Kimi! They seem to know each other!"

Kimi's purple and blue eyes, in the sunlight, shined brighter as her lips parted, "Known...each other?"

"Uh huh! They greeted each other just like old friends would!" One of the girls tapped her chin, "Oh yeah, I think he was here a year ago for only a few months, but I wasn't there at the time."

"He's sooo cute, isn't he?" At that comment, all the other girls started nodding, big smiles on their faces.

Not wanting to listen to MORE than just "dating", Kimi stood up, "I don't even know what this guy looks like. I'll be going now."

One of her friends, named Mion, stood up as well, "Wow, Kimi, you haven't seen the Knight of Seven? Don't you ever watch T.V?"

"Sometimes." Kimi shrugged, "I'll see ya later." She was up and gone.

"_The Knight of Seven?"_ She thought, "_How weird. He's the one who captured Zero, right? Which means..."_ She gasped, "_He must be here because he thinks Lelouch's memories are back!"_

She picked her nails with her other hand, "_Maybe I should steer clear of this guy. Let's hope I don't run into him...he might be trouble_."

"Excuse me." A voice behind her said.

Kimi turned around, and her eyes widened. There was a young man there, about the same age as Lelouch, with brown wavy hair and green eyes. He looked so tall, and Kimi realized that she couldn't speak.

"Are you Kimi Lamperouge?" The teenager asked her.

Kimi managed to stutter out the words, "Y-Yes, that's me.""

He smiled, "Oh, I figured you were. I'm Kururugi Suzaku."

Kimi's jaw dropped, "_Talk about worst timing."_ Then she said in a small voice, "Kururugi....Suzaku..-san?"

"Yeah, I know your brother, and when I saw you, I just wanted to say hello."

Kimi nodded, "Uh, yes, nice to meet you..Suzaku-san."

When she shook his hand, she hoped with all her heart he didn't notice it shaking.

* * *

"And then," Shirley finished her explanation, "Everyone except for us went back home. Even the teachers."

"To Britannia?" Suzaku asked. Everyone sat around outside, Milly, Shirley and Suzaku on a bench, Lelouch, Rivalz and Rolo on little seats opposite them, and Kimi on the ground crosslegged, between her brothers. Bernkastel was standing by the side.

"Yes, so we're the only ones that know you." Lelouch answered casually, "Right, Rolo?"

Rolo, looking like a nervous wreck, stuttered, "Y-Yeah..." He kept sipping his drink.

Kimi tried her best to look normal.

"I see.." Suzaku said quietly, "No wonder I don't recognize anyone."

"Hey!" Rivalz shouted, remembering something, "You saw Zero's face, right? What kind of person is he?"

"Was he actually a girl?" Milly asked excitedly.

"How about a rumor that it was Prince Clovis?"

Shirley butted in, too, "A prince from different country?"

"Um.." Suzaku started.

"Come on, you can tell us, right?" Lelouch said, as if daring him to.

"How boring." Bernkastel commented.

Kimi then laughed out loud, and everyone looked at her, "Oh, guys, you make me laugh! You know I want him to tell us as much as you guys do, but don't you have any common sense?"

She changed her position, pulling her knees up, "That information has to be really confidential, am I right, Suzaku-san?"

Suzaku looked at her, then made a small smile, "Yes, I can't tell anybody. As she says, it's---" He then winced in pain, and down on his lap suddenly, was a cat gripping his two fingers with his teeth.

"Arthur?!" Milly exclaimed.

"You brought him with you?!" Shirley gasped.

Kimi only giggled some more, "Aww, how sweet! C'mere, kitty kitty!"

The cat named Arthur jumped off of Suzaku and ran to Kimi, allowing her to scratch his ears. From the corner of her eye, she noticed Lelouch looking at her in a serious suspicious fashion.

* * *

"And now, the long awaited..." Milly leaned in front of the school microphone, "..Knight of Seven Welcome Party shall now begin!"

She then turned to Suzaku, who was wearing some red and blue ribbon, "A word from our guest of honor!"

Suzaku blinked, "Um, do I have to?"

Milly just smiled, "Of course! My executive orders!"

"Give it up." Lelouch said simply, "Here at school, she's the main authority."

Everyone was now dressed up today for the occasion. Milly wore a nice purple hat and a burgandy dress, Rivalz wore a chef hat and a pink apron with a yellow pocket, Rolo had the same apron, Lelouch wore some big beaded necklace, Shirley's hair was up in pigtails and she wore a pink shirt over and skirt over her blue bathing suit, standing their with her friends.

And finally Kimi was there between Suzaku and Lelouch, her blonde hair decorated with small pink flowers, and she had a nice pink dress on. A lavender ribbon laced her right arm and with her hand she grabbed Suzaku's school shirt and pulled him over, then whispered in his ear.

Suzaku leaned back and smiled, doing a thumbs up, then he said, "I get it. I have no doubt President is."

Then, winking at Kimi, he picked up the microphone, took a deep breath, and then:

"!!!!!!!"

* * *

"Nii-san.." Rolo said in a small concerned voice as he, Lelouch and Kimi peeled potatoes inside a small supply house, "I think the point of the party isn't the same anymore..."

"This is President Milly we're talking about." Lelouch said matter-of-factly, "She loves events, plus, she wants revenge for what happened last year."

Kimi looked between the two boys, silent, then looked down at her knife suddenly. She then looked back up.

"_Suzaku-san can't be the Knight of Seven.."_ She thought, "_He couldn't have known Lelouch, could he have? But, he's too cute to be evil..."_

Suddenly she felt sudden pain in her hand and she dropped her knife and potato.

Her left hand began to bleed on the back. She quickly covered it and stood up as Lelouch asked, "Kimi, are you okay? Did you--"

Rolo looked up at her, "Kimi, your hand--"

"I'm fine, Onii-tachi." Kimi turned around, "I think I'm gonna go enjoy the festival more. Unless you still need me."

Before they could answer, she was already out of the door. But Lelouch already saw the blood drops on the floor.

"_Calm down, calm down.."_ She thought as she winced from the sudden light, "_Don't accidently cut yourself like some weirdo. Maybe you could_--"

She then bounced into someone, and right before she fell backwards, he had grabbed her wrist and she dangled.

"Suzaku-san...!" Kimi's eyes widened and she blushed.

Suzaku pulled her back on her feet, "That wouldn't have been pretty. Actually, I've been looking for you." He then saw her cut hand, "Oh, wow, what happened?"

"Nothing!" Kimi blushed even harder, "Just a scratch. I-I need to go and fix it.."

"Hang on." Suzaku had grabbed her hand again and he began fishing through his pockets with the other hand, "I might have..something....in here....got it!" He pulled out a bandaid.

Kimi raised an eyebrow, and Suzaku grinned, "I sometimes have random junk in my pockets. I'm glad I've got a bandaid, huh?"

She nodded slowly, and Suzaku peeled the wrappings off the bandaid and laid it on the back of her hand, then he brushed some extra blood away.

"Thanks, Suzaku-san." She smiled, "You're pretty nice for someone who's a Knight of Round."

Suzaku nodded, even though some of the kindness left his eyes, "Anyway, I wanted to talk to you for a second. I'd like to ask a favor of you."

"Sure." One hand was behind her back, "What do you need?"

"Well, I..." Suzaku seemed relunctant to continue, "How good are you at babysitting?"

Kimi blinked a few times, "Babysitting...?"

"Here's the thing." Suzaku sat down on a bench, and Kimi sat next to him, "I have a small distant cousin, about 8 years old, she is very much smarter than you think, and she was orphaned about a year ago."

Kimi tapped her lips, "Oh."

"Yeah, it was pretty sad. Anyway, I was contacted and was told I was the only living relative left, and when I took one look at her I knew I shouldn't abandon her and give her to someone else. I enrolled her in the Ashford Elementary School. So during most of the day she's fine on her own, but on some evenings, I'll be really busy."

He looked at her, "Kimi, will you watch my cousin when I can't? She's no trouble at all, she'll probably just follow you around and she's very polite. Please? I think you're my only alternative."

"_Kururugi Suzaku..."_ Kimi turned her head over the back of the bench, _"...has a cousin? Should I say yes? He seems desperate_..."

She then said with thinking, "Sure, I'll do it for you." She smiled.

"Really?" Suzaku seemed very happy now, "Thanks a whole lot, Kimi. I'm sure she'll like you." He stood up, "Well, she's coming here today so I can introduce you."

Kimi just nodded, "Okay!" Then she heard a beep.

"Oh, that's my phone." Suzaku pulled his cell phone out, "Oh, it's a text message from her right now." He opened it and read it, suddenly gasping loudly.

"Suzaku-san, what's wrong?" Kimi asked, widening her eyes.

"Her text says she's already here!" Suzaku clenched his fists, "Dammit, I told her to wait for me to pick her up! Now she's probably walking around randomly anywhere on the school!"

"Suzaku-san, it's alright!" Kimi said reassuringly, "She's just a little girl, and I know everyone in this school! If someone finds her, they'll surely find whoever she belongs to!"

Suzaku looked down at her, "T-Thanks. I shouldn't worry that badly."

"No, you shouldn't. How about I go ask my brothers to keep an eye out for an eight year old, 'kay?" She smiled, "Don't worry. I'll look for her, too."

* * *

"Okay." Lelouch said into his cell phone quietly, "Get in contact with Diethard using Kyushu's Cell F. Yes, get Lakshata over here--" He then stopped.

When he looked from the rooftops he was on, he then saw two females, one with long green hair.

"WHAT THE--?!" He gasped.

Down there, Rivalz was handing out fliers to all the students, "Come get one! We're making the world's largest pizza!"

"Can I have one?" C.C asked, walking up.

"Sure, here you go!" Rivalz gave her one, then ran off shouting, "World's largest pizza!"

"HEY!" Lelouch cried, catching up to C.C, panting, "You...what are you...!"

"I need to retrieve that." C.C just said casually.

"Why are you so stubborn about that?" Lelouch demanded, "Just come with me already!" He thrust a paper bag with two holes over her head, then grabbing her shoulders, starting pulling her away.

"Um..." A small voice said suddenly, and Lelouch stopped, "Where are we going? Are you taking me to Suzaku-san?"

Lelouch finally realized that C.C was holding a girl about 8 by the hand. She was so small he didn't notice her at first. He stared down at her, at her blue hair that reached her thighs, and the blue bangs, and her violet eyes shined from the sunlight, and they were wide with young confusion.

The first word that came out of his mouth was, "Bernkastel...-san..?"

The little girl DID look just like Bernkastel! But her eyes weren't blank. They were just like any other normal little girl's.

"I found her walking around." C.C said plainly, "I offered to take her to her cousin."

"Cousin?" Lelouch blinked at the girl, "You have a cousin here?"

All the girl said was, "Mii..."

"Mii?" Lelouch looked around. How was he gonna get C.C out of here with this child following them around?

Only one thing to do. He moved his hand to his left eye, and then...

"Lelouch!!" Kimi's voice rang out. She ran, while scratching the bandage on her fore arm.

"Don't say a word..." Lelouch muttered under his breath to C.C as Kimi came up, breathing hard.

"8 year old...very cute...this must be her.." Kimi looked at the girl and froze. This girl looked vaguely familiar....and she looked like Bernkastel!

The girl blinked, "Mii...Will you take me to Suzaku-san?"

"Suzaku?!" Lelouch exclaimed.

Eyeing C.C under the paper bag, Kimi replied, "Yeah, this is Suzaku-san's cousin. He asked me to babysit her whenever he can't." She leaned in, "What's your name, sweetie?"

The little girl smiled, "Furude Rika, nano desu."

Lelouch's eyes widened.

"Really?" Kimi smiled in return, "Such a pleasure to meet you, Rika-chan."

Rika blushed a little, "Will you take me to my cousin now?"

"Of course I will. Lelouch, thanks for finding--" Lelouch was gone. She saw him walking away from her pushing the girl with the paper bag.

Kimi silently watched him go, feeling a chill down her spine. That girl had green hair.

.....................Green hair.....

.....GREEN HAIR....!!!!

Kimi made a huge gasp, "_That's the girl!! Who brought his power back!! What is she doing here?!?!"_

"Mii..." Kimi looked back at Rika, who was staring at her with wide purple eyes.

"Well, Rika-chan." Kimi held out her hand, "Why not we go back to Suzaku-san?"

Rika grinned and nodded happily.

* * *

"Suzaku-san!" Rika jumped up and down on the ground in front of the mini Knightmare Suzaku and Milly were sitting on, "I'm here, Suzaku-san!"

Suzaku jumped off the Knightmare and scooped the little girl in his arms, "Oh, Rika, don't ever come here on your own from now on, okay? Promise me that!"

"I promise, Suzaku-san, nano desu." Rika smiled, "There were some nice people who helped me, nano desu." She pointed to Kimi, "But Kimi-chan brought me back, nano desu."

"Thank you so much, Kimi." Suzaku said, putting Rika down, then reached up to grab his clip board and a feather pen.

"No problem at all." Kimi nodded.

"Huh?" Milly stood up, "Suzaku, you have a cousin? Why didn't you tell us?"

"I uh...didn't really know until last year..." Suzaku replied nervously, "President, this is Furude Rika."

"Aww!" Milly leaned forward, "So nice to meet you, Rika-chan!"

"The pleasure is all mine, President, nano desu." Rika bowed forward. A custom of Elevens.

Milly blinked, but then smiled.

"Now, Rika.." Suzaku began poking her with his feather pen, "Kimi-san is going to be babysitting you on the days when I can't. Alright?"

"Really?!" Rika said excitedly, turning to Kimi, "I'm so happy, nano desu! Thank you, Suzaku-san!"

Kimi just laughed.

Then, all of a sudden, Arthur, the cat Suzaku brought, jumped out of nowhere, grabbed the feather pen with his mouth right out of Suzaku's hand, then began to run away.

"Neko-chan!" Rika cried suddenly, "Neko-chan, come back, nano desu!" She began to chase after Arthur.

"Arthur! That pen is Euphy's---Rika! Wait!" Suzaku began running after the cat and his cousin.

"Suzaku! The main character is supposed to wait here!" Milly ran after them, too, and Kimi, standing there wide-eyed, just began to chase them, as well.

* * *

Lelouch was on the ground in front of the ladder to the small loading dock of the big containers of tomatoes. Kallen, dressed in a big green otter suit came to retrieve C.C, but Shirley, unfortunately, was in the way, fighting with the costume demanding to know who was inside.

Lelouch finally stood up, "Shirley, that thing is---"

"Neko-chan! Neko-chan!" He turned around and saw the little blue haired eight year old run around the corner. When she saw Lelouch, she stopped and cocked her head.

"Ah, you..." Lelouch blinked, "You're...Suzaku's cousin?" Then he thought, "_That liar. Suzaku doesn't have a little girl cousin. What the hell is he up to?"_

"I'm Furude Rika, nano desu." Rika said, smiling. He knew she was waiting for his name.

"Oh, I'm----"

"Lelouch." She interrupted, but her voice was completely different, and Lelouch gasped, "I figured that was you."

Lelouch's eyes widened, "What the--?"

All of a sudden she smiled again, "Have you seen Neko-chan? Neko-chan!!" She then ran off.

"Lelouch!" Kimi's voice appeared again, and Suzaku, Milly and she appeared.

"Have you seen Arthur?" Milly asked.

"He took away a precious feather pen of mine, and Rika followed him--"

Suddenly there was banging from the tomato container, and Kimi said, "Wait, could he be inside that thing?!"

"No," Lelouch answered quickly, "Cats and tomatoes don't come in a set!"

Suddenly the container lifted into the air, and the small Knightmare from earlier was holding it.

"This is the starting point, right?" A voice from the inside of it asked.

"Don't tell me..." Suzaku said, "Gino?"

"Yeah!" The blonde haired blue eyed young man replied from the cockpit, "Commoner schools are awesome, man!"

The Knightmare began speeding forward, and Lelouch cried, "Hey! Wait!"

But the Knightmare had disappeared in the direction Rika ran to.

Rika was running, chasing Arthur, chanting the words, "Neko-chan, Neko-chan, come play with me!"

She didn't even realize the big Knightmare catching up to her from behind.

* * *

Lelouch ran as fast as he could, Kallen in the otter suit, Shirley and Kimi behind him.

"At least show me your face!" Shirley cried to Kallen.

Suzaku then raced past them and Kimi, then rushed past Lelouch.

And then Kallen, Shirley and his sister ran ahead of him while he stopped, panting like crazy.

"This...isn't my strong suit..."

"Charge!" Milly said happily as she ran past him too.

Gino in the Knightmare appeared around another corner, and Arthur, finally realizing the danger, moved out of the path, leaving Rika by herself, still singing.

"There he is!" Rivalz cried into the megaphone he had, "Knight of Seven, Kururugi Suzaku has appeared with the Andes-grown ultimate tomatoes!" He gestured to the very large pizza circle batter behind him.

Rika, even though being so small, was still going strong, the Knightmare still catching up to her, until she finally faltered and looked behind her, her eyes going wide.

But at the last minute, Suzaku rolled in, grabbed his cousin and pulled her right out of the way just in time, and Gino sped by.

Rivalz noticed this and blinked in confusion. Wasn't Suzaku supposed to be piloting?

"It's a different guy insiiidddee!" Gino cried happily.

Then he dumped the container (with C.C still inside) right onto the pizza crust. Kimi ran up to the side of it and gasped. It WAS the green haired girl.

Suddenly pink smoke exploded everywhere around her. Kimi shielded her eyes, then she realized it did no harm to her. When she looked around some more, the pink smoke turned into thousands of bubbles and the green haired girl had disappeared.

Suzaku was now on a branch of a tree, his arm around Rika, who sat next to him, playing with Arthur. Suzaku just sighed.

"_The girl is gone_." Kimi thought, "_No doubt Lelouch had a part of it_." She looked down, "_I wonder where he and Rolo went...?"_

"Kimi." A voice behind her said, and when she turned, she found Bernkastel standing there.

"Oh, Bern.." Kimi smiled, "Hey, what's up? Y'know, I met this little girl who looks just like you. Suzaku-san's cousin, Rika."

Bernkastel blinked, "Oh..?" But then she waved it off, "Kimi, are you going to get ready for the evening dance tonight?"

"Dance..?" Then Kimi remembered, "Oh yeah, well, maybe not. Although, the roof is a great view to watch it all. Maybe I'll take Rika-chan up there."

* * *

Rika leaned forward, looking at over the railing, watching the people dance below, a big smile on her face.

"How pretty, nano desu!" She said out loud, "Kimi-chan, do you come up here often?"

"Lelouch showed the place to me a while ago." Kimi replied, "He usually came up here by himself but he was nice enough to show me."

"Do you like your brother, Kimi-chan?" Rika asked.

Kimi blinked, "What do you mean? Do you not like him?"

Kimi had introduced Rika to Lelouch and Rolo again. Rolo was kind but Lelouch seemed alittle uneasy about her.

"He's a little strange, nano desu." She turned her head, "His eye glowed, nano desu. Why did his eye glow?"

Kimi gasped, "Um...Rika-chan...." Then she laughed, "Oh, Rika-chan, you sure act silly. His eye doesn't glow! I'm sure it was a trick of the sunlight!"

Rika then looked down, then back, "I have something for you, nano desu."

Kimi blinked, "Something? What?"

"A present, nano desu." Rika began going through her pockets, "I found it, nano desu. I thought it was pretty, but it didn't feel right keeping it for myself, nano desu. So, I waited for the right feeling, nano desu."

"Right...feeling?" Kimi cocked her head.

"Nano desu." Rika then pulled something out, "When I met you, I had gotten that feeling, nano desu. I would like you to have this."

She then held out what looked like to be a small box. It was square and very small in Rika's hands.

"Um...?" Kimi scratched her head. She then thought she heard something, and looking behind Rika, saw no one, then she looked back.

"It's a music box, nano desu." Rika said, "It doesn't look much, but will you take it?"

"Oh, Rika-chan..." Kimi patted her head, "I can't take this music box from you just because you got a gut feeling! It's not fair to listen to your stomach."

"I wasn't listening to my stomach, nano desu." Rika said sternly, "I was listening to my heart, nano desu." She held out the music box, "Please, take it. This might be better in your hands, nano desu."

Kimi stood still for a second, looking down at the dancers. Then she turned to Rika, who was still holding out the music box to her.

She extended her hand, and when her hand touched the soft wood, everything changed.

First she was surrounded by flying colors, her body was thrust backwards. Rika had disappeared from her sight. Then several images flashed into her mind.

"_What...is this_....?" Her eyes widened.

Her left eye began to sting, and she covered it with a hand.

More images.

More colors.

More flashes.

She couldn't take it anymore. She put her hands on her ears, begging it to stop.

Rika stood there, not knowing what was going on. Kimi suddenly put her hands on her head, gritting her teeth and sweet dripping down the side of her face.

What should she do?

"_Suzaku-san can help_.." She thought, "_I need to go get him_..!"

"Kimi-chan..." She said out loud, "Are you...okay?"

Kimi, her eyes still closed, stopped moving and lowered her hands, "Yes, Rika-chan." A small smile crept onto her face, "I'm perfectly fine."

She faced the concrete wall on the roof, then while attempting to turn around, tripped and fell on her knees. Rika, who couldn't see her face, gasped.

Kimi then held a palm up to her left eye, "Ow!" She said, reverting back to normal, "Ah, the wall scratched my eye!"

Rika stood there, the music box still in her hands, "Are you alright, Kimi-chan?"

"Oh, yeah, I am." Kimi nodded, blinking her other lavender-blue eye, "I might have to take you back to Suzaku-san for the night. I really need to fix this."

"All right." Rika then held out the box, "Will you still take this?"

Kimi hesitated again, then with her right hand, reached out and cautiously touched it. Nothing happened. Then she picked it up.

"Thank you, Rika-chan. I'll accept this. Thank you." Kimi actually looked grateful.

Rika blinked.

* * *

Even when Kimi brought Rika back to Suzaku, she still didn't remove her left hand from her left eye. She claimed it hurt really badly, and if she moved her hand, it would hurt even worse.

"You sure you okay, Kimi?" Suzaku asked her as he took Rika by the hand, "It looks bad. How come you keep getting yourself hurt in the most brutal ways?"

"Just clumsy." Kimi nodded, "I might need a bandage, my hand hasn't moved, it could be bleeding. By the way, do you know where Lelouch is?"

Suzaku didn't look at her for a second, then finally said, "I was just talking to him about 20 minutes ago. I don't know where he is now."

Kimi looked in the direction where the party was going on. With the flashing lights and the dancers.

"Oh, ok. Goodnight, Suzaku-san, goodnight, Rika-chan!" Kimi smiled, then turned around and began to walk away.

Suzaku and Rika waved after her, and Kimi turned back one last time to wave again.

When she was alone, her hand dropped from her eye, and she walked slowly but normally.

She held up the music box, and while staring at it, opened it up. The soft melody began to play, and Kimi smiled.

"_How long has it been since I heard that_...?" She thought she heard something, and looked around.

The walls vanished before her eyes. Red was everywhere. A couple making out, that fountain on the other side of the building, those flowers...that was it.

Two words floated over the couple behind the wall: _Happy _and _Nervous_.

Kimi turned away, her Geass glowing.

* * *

*gasp* WHAT WILL HAPPEN NOW?!?!

Tune in in another few weeks 8D


	6. Chapter 6

I'M SORRY I DIDNT UPDATE FOR SO LONG. I WAS SOOOOO BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND THINGS TO DO, AND I HAD THE WORST WRITER'S BLOCK KNOWN TO MANKIND!!!!!!!

I usually do things completely canon, but I needed to think of some things, and it actually took me a looong time .........

Anywho.....I hope you guys enjoy this chapter =3! I spent alot of time on it....

* * *

Chapter 6

_"What are you doing here?!"_

_The little girl jumped, and turned her head. Behind her, was a girl about 12 years old, standing on the long stone steps almost at the bottom, where she was sitting. The younger girl didn't even hear her._

_The 9 year old stood up, "I...I.." Tears were still streaming down her face._

_"We don't appreciate people here after visiting hours." The preteen said, her eyes narrowed._

_"But..." The 9 year old stopped, wiped her eyes, then bowed quickly, "Sumimasen! I didn't mean to trespass! I was just..." She couldn't get the next words out of her mouth._

_There was some silence, then the 12 year old sighed, "Have you come here to pay your respects to the local god?"_

_"Eh?" The younger girl made a nervous laugh, "Ano....I didn't know there was a temple for a god here..."_

_When the 12 year old didn't speak, the other girl said quickly, "I'm sorry!! I didn't mean to insult--"_

_"You're not insulting if you're ignorant." The older girl seemed alot older than she looked, and she turned, "You staying? Even though we say we don't appreciate visitors when it's not visiting hours, it's still boring around here."_

_She walked a few more down the stone steps, then jumped gracefully off over the last 6 steps and landed on the ground without knees bending in pain, which would've happened if the younger girl tried._

_"Why were you crying on the steps?" The older girl asked, looking in another direction._

_"Umm..." The younger girl tried to remember her Japanese, "Some boys...threw rocks at me...." She looked up at the 12 year old, "I ran away and found this place. It's okay if you make me leave."_

_"Hm." The 12 year old turned away, then said, "Do you have a family?"_

_"Huh?" The younger girl looked down, "N-No. I live down in the orphanage."_

_"That's pretty far from here."_

_"I like walking. When I walk, I imagine myself going farther and farther away from the place I don't like. Even though I turn around and go back when the day's over, I still think I'm still getting farther away."_

_The older girl made a small smile, "You seem less boring than I expected you to be. I guess I'll show you around. Maybe give you some work. I can pay."_

_"H-Hontou ni?" The younger girl gasped, "You have work for uh..me?"_

_"Probably. You need money to get farther away, don't you?"_

_The younger girl contemplated the older girl's words, and then she smiled finally, "Hai! I'll work hard around your temple!"_

_Her lavender with a hint of sky blue eyes shined in the sunlight._

* * *

Kimi sat on the steps of where she was living, stretching her legs and arms, her eyes open, one of them allowing her to see through the ceiling.

She then closed one eye, immediately deactivating her Geass, and she yawned.

"_Well, this isn't good_." She thought, "_I need something to cover my Geass. I could use a bandage, but of course, Lelouch would suspect something._"

She began poking the cut above her left eyebrow.

Then there was a knock on the door, and Kimi bolted upright. Everyone was dancing, who would come to the door?

Kimi stood up, fixing the skirt of her dress, and opened the front door.

Nobody.

The moon shone down, and nobody was there. Kimi almost closed the door when she noticed a box on the ground. She leaned forward and picked it up, opening her left eye, her Geass going through the walls to the walkways around the place.

She couldn't see anybody, which confused her. Someone must've left this here. She would've seen them, running off. Closing her door, and still in the dark, she walked back to the steps, then sat down and opened the box.

Straining her eyes, she didn't see what was inside, then she remembered the cameras. Gritting her teeth, she opened up the door and slammed it, walking fast to get away from the camera-infested home of hers.

Now behind a tree, where the moon's light was brighter, she opened it, and started in shock. A contact lense?

That was it. There wasn't a second one at all. Then Kimi laughed to herself, then without thinking, she picked up the lense and put it right over her Geass.

Both her eyes were open, and her Geass didn't work. She smiled and hopped with happiness. The contact is covering her Geass, so not only can it stop working automatically, but now no one knows it's there!

Walking back, Kimi then pondered for a second. Who in the world would send it to her? Unless it was..

Her eyes widened, "Lelouch...?" She whispered. Could he have done it? That's impossible..!

She slapped herself. No way does Lelouch know her memories returned. They just came back 20 minutes ago!

As if things could get any weirder, when Kimi came closer to where she ran from, she saw Lelouch walking from a different direction, but was heading home, too.

Time to act normal.....

"Lelouch!" She called out, running over to him. Lelouch looked up and at her in small surprise, but he looked too depressed to do better.

"I just dropped off Rika-chan with Suzaku-san for tonight." Kimi smiled, "I was wondering where you were all this time..Oh yeah, sorry I wasn't hanging out with the evening dancers. I was showing Rika-chan the roof. Like you showed me!"

Lelouch looked down, his hair covering his eyes, but he said nothing.

Kimi tilted her head up at him, "Lelouch....? Are you alright...?"

Then suddenly Lelouch had grabbed her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Le-Lelouch..." Kimi blinked, "Why are you.."

Then she felt a tear fall right on her cheek. Realizing he was crying, she put her own arms his waist, "Please don't cry, Lelouch. Whatever is wrong, I'm here for you. Please don't cry."

A silence dragged on. She wanted to take off her contact, to see what the emotions Lelouch were showing the most.

Next thing she knew, she was alone, and she heard the front door close.

* * *

"Nii-san.." Rolo appeared when Lelouch closed the front door, "You're back. Where's Imou-chan?"

"Outside." Lelouch replied, then he muttered, "How did she hide it...?"

"Hide what, Nii-san?" It took Rolo a second to realize, and his eyes widened, "Nii-san....her Geass...! Her--"

"Her memories are back." Lelouch finished, "Furude Rika unknowingly returned them by giving her something. A music box, I think. It must have been so familiar that it jolted them back to her."

"How did you figure it out?"

"I didn't." Lelouch replied, "I saw it with my own eyes. Consider me at the right place at the right time."

Rolo then said, "But, her Geass has been reactivated...I don't know what her Geass does, Nii-san. I'm sorry, but my main objective was to be your brother, until she came along and---"

"Be your brother?" Lelouch quoted Rolo's words, "Rolo, you know you aren't pretending anymore, right?"

Rolo gasped a little, but said nothing.

"As for our sister..." Lelouch interrupted again, "That journal explained a little bit about her. Not much different from the way she's been. More of a daredevil, more shy."

He looked down, "I'll need her."

"Huh?" Rolo blinked, "Wha--? Nii-san..."

"Geass users don't grow on trees, Rolo." Lelouch managed a strange smile, "Besides, maybe Kimi will want to be on my side."

"And if she refuses?" Rolo asked nervously, "I think she'll make sure you can't use your Geass on her."

"Oh, I know she'll never make eye contact with me from now on." Lelouch put his hands in his pockets as moonlight streamed through the windows, "But I've got two people that I CAN Geass."

Rolo blinked.

Lelouch turned to him, "What do you know about Bernkastel and Furude Rika?"

* * *

"Boring." Bernkastel muttered to herself as she walked past the classrooms, looking for a place to study. Students stopped and watched her by the door, stand there silently for a second, then walk away, saying her opinion of what was going on in that certain room.

Most of the rooms so far have been boring. She wondered where Kimi and her brothers were.

_**"I met this little girl who looks just like you! Suzaku-san's cousin, Rika."**_

Bernkastel blinked when that came into her mind. But she shook it off. She couldn't do anything about that. She had to wait.

She was at the end, the hallway turning to the right. She stopped, standing by the corner.

Three girls were leaving the closest classroom, noticing the 17 year old with the long blue hair.

"Gosh, look at her!" One of them said, "Standing in the corner like that!"

"I know!" Another one said, "She's so weird!"

They laughed while walking the opposite direction. Bernkastel turned her head, watching them go. She scratched her head, and her cellphone began to buzz.

It was from Kimi: **Hey, Bern, can you come to my room? I need to talk to you.**

Bernkastel closed her phone, smiling softly.

* * *

Kimi closed the door when Bernkastel walked in, "Thanks for coming, Bern."

"No need to thank." Bernkastel replied, sitting on her bed, "I come here all the time."

She glanced up at the wall and saw a crack, close to the ceiling, near her clock. Her clock hung crookedly on her wall.

"What happened here?" She asked, her voice still not changing.

"Ah, well, I found this baseball." Kimi leaned by her window, "And while I was tossing it around in here, it bounced into my clock, breaking it."

A smile curled onto the blonde girl's lips, "It's an accidental way to break the camera."

Bernkastel stared at her. Then looking down, she began to chuckle. And then, the blue-haired female began laughing out loud, the first time in more than a year, Kimi smiling but not making any noise.

She finally settled down, "Ah, I never imagined my adopted sister to be that clever."

Kimi's smile was gone, and tears filled her lavender-blue eyes, "Onee-san..." She then threw herself in Bernkastel's arms, "Nee-san!! You remember me!!"

"I've remembered you all this time." Bernkastel was back to her emo self, as she allowed Kimi to embrace her, "It's torture living here being ignorant of everything."

"But, how....?!" Kimi pulled back, "If my own memories were gone, then....?"

"My memories were never erased in the first place." Bernkastel replied, standing up, "I was just sent here, told to be a new student. They told me to consider it an undercover job."

The blue-haired girl still didn't mention why her memories weren't gone, and Kimi didn't think asking was a good idea, though the curiosity bit at her badly.

"Why did you---"

"If I didn't cooperate," Her older sister interrupted, "You would've been killed immediately on the spot. They could've easily made it look like an accident. A trip down the stairs, bad food poisoning...."

Kimi eyes were wide as she said all this, "..Getting hit by a car..the possibilities for killing you without rising suspicion were endless. I couldn't take the risk."

She looked out the window, "Besides, they wouldn't tell me where Rika was. And then one day, when that boy appeared, she appeared as well, brainwashed into thinking she's his cousin."

Kimi clenched her fists, looking down. How dare he, Suzaku, pretend to love her own little sister! It was terrible thinking about it.

Her phone began to ring. Kimi still sat there, not moving.

Bernkastel stared, "Are you going to get that?"

Kimi made a noise, then answered, "Hello?"

"Hey, Kimi."

The 14 year old started in fright, "Le-Lelouch...?"

"Yes, it's me. I'm trying to find a book in the library, but I don't know where to look. Could you come and show me where it is?"

He sounded so normal, unlike the way he acted last night.

"Ah, Lelouch.." She replied, switching to normal, as well, "I remembered you never set foot into the library unless it's absolutely nessasary."

"That's right. Well, I'll be waiting."

"Okay, see ya!" She hung up, then looked at Bernkastel and said, "Lelouch needs me at the library. Needs to find a book."

"Really?" Bernkastel asked, emo-like as usual, but it was skeptical, "He needs to find a book?" When Kimi stood up she stood up as well, "You're not going alone."

Kimi blinked, but she understood, even if she wanted with all her heart to trust Lelouch. She didn't know why.

"Yeah, sure." She said simply.

* * *

"Really, Bernkastel, there's no need for you to come with me!" Kimi said as she opened the door to the library, "Dumb Lelouch just needs to find a book, 'tis all!"

"I know." Bernkastel walked in with her, "But I'm bored." They left the door open when they came in.

Lelouch came from behind a bookshelf, scratching his jet black hair, "Ah, Kimi, Bernkastel-san. Thanks for coming. I just don't know where to look for a certain book."

"No problem!" Kimi said with a bright smile on her face, "Now which book is it?"

That was when things changed when she heard the door close behind her. Lelouch simply stood there, his hair covering half of his eyes.

Bernkastel blinked her lifeless eyes, "Ah, I understand now."

"Huh?" Kimi blinked, "What's wrong?"

"You won't have to understand any longer." Lelouch looked up at them both, "Rolo."

Kimi's eyes widened in shock. It was a trap this whole time. She had to get out of there. She had to get---

Her body froze. Her eyes rimmed with red. Rolo's Geass had frozen her. Bernkastel didn't move as well.

"Now..." Lelouch stepped closer to Kimi, moving his hand to his left eye, as Rolo walked around next to him, "Time to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid. And her older sister can be useful, too."

In the sudden movement Kimi was about to make, some of her hair had fallen in front of her face. Lelouch reached out to brush them out of the way, when a hand grabbed his wrist.

"Yeah, move any closer." Bernkastel looked up at him and smiled, "And I'll kill you. Very badly."

* * *

Lelouch and Rolo's eyes bulged wide, "_Impossible!!"_ Lelouch thought, "_This woman....! Rolo's Geass....! It doesn't work on her..?!"_

"Nii-san.." Rolo started, but then he couldn't keep his Geass on any longer, and it shut off.

The red faded from Kimi's eyes, and when she realized Lelouch was alot closer to her suddenly, she gasped loudly and jumped back.

Bernkastel's hand was gripped on Lelouch's right wrist, which looked like it was reaching to her.

Lelouch was totally shocked, "Geass doesn't work...on you?!"

Kimi's eyes went wide, as well, "What...?!"

Bernkastel let him go, "Maybe so. I guess it's obvious since the Emporer himself couldn't get me to forget. And now your #1 fan can't even freeze me. Strange, huh?"

Lelouch went serious, and looked at Kimi, "You've got a Geass, too, don't you?"

"I guess we're not pretending anymore." Kimi backed up again, slowly.

"Nope." Lelouch then made a friendly smile, as in a "I-win-you-lose-now-go-cry-in-a-corner" smile, "It was funny, being at the wrong place at the wrong time. Watching that little box bring it all back to you."

Kimi touched the small lump in her pocket, and she said in a small voice, "You watched me come back? That's a big coincidence. How about you imagine me, all alone and injured in the Babel Tower, running around aimlessly, searching for her brothers, until she comes across a green-haired girl supposedly back from the dead and kissing one of her brothers and making him a demon."

"Big coincidence, indeed." Lelouch agreed smugly.

Bernkastel then said, "Kimi, make sure we're not surrounded."

"Eh?" Kimi then nodded.

Lelouch and Rolo didn't move, wondering what power her Geass had.

Kimi raised a hand to her eye and removed the lavender-blue contact, then covered the right eye. She blinked a few times, everything turning red around her. She looked in shock when she saw no words floating above Bernkastel's head. Lelouch and Rolo had words above their own: _Sorrow_ and _Confusion_.

"Sorrow?" Kimi thought while she stared at Lelouch for a second, "What does he have to be sorrowful about?" But then she remembered last night.

She then turned around, scanning the room and the surroundings. Students walked outside of the library, one attempting to open the doors, and, after finding them locked, shrugged and walked away.

But that was it. Besides the students, there was nothing dangerous.

"Nobody." She said finally, putting the contact back on, "It's just Lelouch and Rolo. And us."

"Interesting.." Lelouch said, "So you can see through things?"

Kimi nodded, "Why did you want me here?"

"Well, at first I wanted to Geass you..."

Kimi's eyes widened.

"...But now I know it's impossible now. Bernkastel-san won't ever let me."

"That's right." Bernkastel stood still.

"But, why?" Kimi looked at her Geass-Immune sister.

"Because I figured your attachment to Suzaku and his "cousin" would be useful to me."

"WHAT?!" Kimi turned to Rolo, who just shrugged, "I--I don't have an attachment to him...!"

"Perhaps we should discuss this somewhere private." Lelouch glanced at the library door, which someone was knocking on.

She stood there. Why did he change the subject so suddenly? There was a small silence, then she said, "Yeah, sure."

Bernkastel put a hand on her shoulder, "Sister..."

"It's okay, Bern!" Kimi looked up and smiled, "I trust Lelouch. And Rolo."

Lelouch and Rolo looked surprised. They didn't expect her to say that at all.

She stepped forward, "Besides, Lelouch, I can't let you take down Britannia on your own as Zero. I'll be happy to help you out."

Lelouch then smiled, "I knew you'd come to that conclusion about me, Kimi."

Kimi then stepped back and sideways. But when she did, her right hip crashed into the corner of a desk which was right there. She gripped herself and grimaced in pain.

Lelouch didn't move a muscle, but Rolo moved forward, "Imou-chan, are you alright?"

Kimi looked up at the light brown-haired boy, and she shrugged, "Forgot to mention one thing about my Geass...."

"Don't tell them." Bernkastel said, her eyes narrowed at Lelouch, "You may trust them but I don't."

Kimi didn't say anything, but she nodded.

Lelouch then held out his hand, "I think I'll need you two. I'll need your help. Do you want to?" He smiled, "In return, I'll assist you in getting Rika back."

Kimi looked up at him, her eyes wide. Would he really do that? Her hand reached out to his but stopped in midway.

"How do I know you'll keep your word?" She asked in a serious tone.

Lelouch replied, "How do I know you'll keep yours?"

She grinned, "Good point." And she grasped his hand.

Lelouch with his other hand leaned forward and ruffled her hair, "Welcome to the Black Knights."

* * *

Gasp. *yawn* Well, Ima work on chapter 7 as soon as I can. Hoped you liked this one :D


End file.
